Bleach Hauntings: Case of Sato Karakura
by GhostlyHauntings
Summary: Summary is inside its main charter OC is Sato and lots of gory charter deaths. My first Fanfic so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach Haunting: Case of Sato Karakura

BY: GhostlyHauntings

Chapter One: How the Haunting Came

A/N: I don't own Bleach or its characters. This is my first fanfiction, and I thought it what if there are bound souls that can't leave the living world, so Sato was made for that purpose to see what happens. She's Schizophrenic, and no I'm not making fun of people who have it, so she is mentally unstable and her last name dose imply her father, Kou Karakura (I don't think they ever mention the founder of Karakura Town so he's made up to) is the founder of the town. M for gore, language, sadist acts, and charter deaths, this first chapter is in Sato's view also.

Summary: Ichigo and friends go to Karakura Towns 'One and only' haunted mansion, expecting some cheap, crappy and cheesy effects. Legend has it that Kou Karakura, founder of the town, was killed by his fourteen year old Schizophrenic daughter, Sato Karakura. Once she realized what she did, legend has it that she hung herself on the old cherry blossom tree. What the legend doesn't add through is that, whoever comes into the manor is going to die in three days of entering it, as well as the people around them. What they soon find out that the legend, in_ ALL_ aspects are true.

I hear them; father and the doctor say they are not real, but then why are they here? The doctor never gives me a clear answer for that question, they always make me do bad things or hurt things, I truly hate these demons in my head. Father went as far as having the priest do an exorcism on me, I think it only made them stronger through.

Right now they're chanting, in a language that I somehow know it translates to, "Kill father, kill father, _KILL FATHER!__ "_ I cover my ears trying to block out their words, but it doesn't work I can still hear their tainted message. I know the only way to quite them for a while, give them what they want and they will shut up!

However, I cannot give them what they want this time. My head keeps spinning, I start hyperventilating and I know their coming out. How? I know when why skin starts crawling and the room spins to the point that I'm going to be sick, and now it's too late to stop myself. I get up from my bed, my night gown flowing with the breeze of the autumn night, my feet heading towards the dark hallway.

I can only watch, my body being guided to the kitchen. I can only watch, as my hands picked the lock and open the cabinet that held all the knives. I can only watch, as my hands pick up the butchers knife slid it across my thumb to see if it would cut, and a thin red line appears on my thumb but I don't feel it. I can only watch with blurry eyes, as I walk through the hallway stopping at the locked door on the right side of the hall. I watch in horror, as my hands pick the lock and open the door quietly and walk in. I can only watch the invertible, as my feet walk up the heavy cleaver in my hand as they made my way to his bed. I'm forced to watch, when_** they**_ make me bring the meat cleaver down on his hand, not only cutting off his hand and spraying me in blood, but also waking father up.

I hear him scream and try to get away, but I won't allow it. I quickly bring it down on his arm, cutting through the bone and spraying more blood then chopping his hand off did. He is screaming for me to call for the doctor, but I know he will die. I give him one last look, whispering under my breath "I love you, father." Then I bring the knife down, going straight through his neck. His blood splatter hits my pale skinned face, causing me to drop the weapon.

I just stare, and then cry at what I just did. **NO WHAT THEY MADE ME DO!** Then it finally hits me on how to get rid of them, I smile hoping that will finally make them go away FOREVER! Laughing hysterically, I run towards the tool shed. The darkness of night hiding me, as I grab rope and tie it carefully into the perfect noose walking towards the cherry blossom tree.

I climb up it with ease, believing God is helping me up the tree. I tie one end that doesn't have the knot to a low sturdy branch six feet off the ground. Once done, I go back inside to bring out a chair to stand on to make me at least seven feet tall. Grabbing one and positioning it under the noose perfectly, the light of dawn coming to I stand on the chair. Smiling, I grab the noose putting my head though it. Tears start streaming down my face and my smile falters, I whisper my last words to the world.

"I'm sorry, they made me. Please, forgive me for this and father, because this is the only way to stop them."

With those words out, I kick the chair out from my feet. This is my last action and sin to the world.

: Normal POV :

In the mourning the town doctor came and saw that Sato Karakura had brutally murdered her farther and hung herself outside on the family's beloved tree. The town came up with the reason that she was insane, and took her own life after killing her farther, Kou Karakura.

Each person who passed the house reported seeing her in the house, the police who went to see if someone was living in the house all reported that there were no signs of human life in the house. What made people scarred though, that the police men who checked out the reports of Sato, **ALWAYS **DIED three days after going in. What made it worse is the fact that their families died with them on the same day, soon people stopped going in knowing that this was and always will be Sato's home.

However, people of the modern day and age claim that it's all a bunch of bullshit and that she's only a mere legend. But, only the dumb go into her manor no one dare tries to go in, just for the fear that the legend is.

That is it till a red headed boy called Ichigo Kurosaki, decides him and his friends need to check it out…

A/N: Did you like? Please review or Sato will haunt you. Isn't that right Sato?

Sato: Review or come into my home the choice is yours.

A/N: -.-" thanks Sato. See ya Bye bye and don't let Sato in.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach Haunting: Case of Sato Karakura

By: GhostlyHauntings

Chapter Two: Entering the Manor

**A/N: I don't own Bleach or its characters. This is my first fanfiction, and I thought it what if there are bound souls that can't leave the living world, so Sato was made for that purpose to see what happens. She's Schizophrenic, and no I'm not making fun of people who have it, so she is mentally unstable and her last name dose imply her father, Kou Karakura (I don't think they ever mention the founder of Karakura Town so he's made up to) is the founder of the town. M for gore, language, sadist acts, and charter deaths, this chapter is starting Sato's view also.**

**Summary: Ichigo and friends go to Karakura Towns 'One and only' haunted mansion, expecting some cheap, crappy and cheesy effects. Legend has it that Kou Karakura, founder of the town, was killed by his fourteen year old Schizophrenic daughter, Sato Karakura. Once she realized what she did, legend said that she hung herself on the old cherry blossom tree. What the legend doesn't add through is that, whoever comes into the manor is going to die in three days of entering it, as well as the people around them. What they soon find out that the legend, in**_** ALL**_** aspects are true.**

I sit and wait, for what? I truly have no answer, but it doesn't matter in the slightest point of view. After my death they still appear, I gave up on trying to get rid of them after committing suicide. Why did God keep me here? The voices tell me this answer "_You are here to spread sickness and death to those who enter."_ Each one is but a faint whisper to me.

Sighing, I get up and make my way to the window closes to me. Moving the curtain from my view, I look out to this modern day and age. I've seen how simple farmers have grown to the standards of the rich, some of the buildings they make touch the sky. From simple beings they became complex, I shake my head from these thoughts when I notice a group of teens standing in front of my home.

There are six of them, two have orange hair, one has red hair in a pony tail, and the other three have blackish brown hair, two girls and four boys. The smallest girl has black hair with violet eyes and the other has orange hair and has hazel eyes, the tallest boy has tanned skin and dark brown hair I can't see his eyes though, the next one has blackish blue hair with glasses and blue eyes, next one has red hair in a pony tail and strange markings on his face, and the last boy has orange hair and mud brown eyes. The black haired girl was arguing with the orange haired male. However, they all stop when the other female points me out to them.

I hear my demons whispering "_Let them in, open the door._"

Moving the curtain back into place, I walk towards the door. Its handle has yet to rot, everything has stayed in the condition since I have died, resting my hand on it. I give a short pray, and then open the door for the group hiding behind it.

**: Orihime's POV : **

Ichigo had brought us to the Karakura Manor, supposedly its haunted by a little girl called Sato Karakura. We deal with bound souls, but I don't think there's any bound soul here. I hear Rukia fighting with Ichigo in the background, on how coming here was a 'Complete waste of time and energy, and that there is no trapped soul here!' everyone is watching them ague; I see the curtains move slightly and I can just make out a form.

It looks like a girl's form; I can't really make out the details of her face though. I look at all them "Hey, guys do you see that." Getting their attention I point to the window, the shadow figure still there. Renji is the first to look; he's also the first to respond "Yeah, there's someone in there. Hey berry-"Ichigo instantly interrupts him with a quick "DON"T CALL ME THAT, PINEAPPLE HEAD!" Renji just smirks before continuing "yeah yeah, anyways does someone live in this place?"

Ichigo just gives him a bewildered stare, like he's lost his mind "Hell no, no one is allowed to live in the house. The mayor declared this a historical site for 'educational purposes'." It was now Renji's turn to look at Ichigo was crazy "Then, why is there a little girl by the window?" he questions then points to the window, but this time the figure wasn't there.

I look at the window wondering where it went, by this time everyone was looking at the house for something. We all noticed, the door opening on its own with no one on the inside of the house.

**: Sato's POV :**

Getting out from my hiding from behind the door, I give my strange new 'visitors' my best I'm-friendly-and-playful-child smile. I then hear them whisper "_Get them to come in, __NOW!_" keeping my smile on, I speak towards them "_Welcome strangers, please come inside._" My voice is carried on a gentle and sweet breeze and is nothing more than a whisper.

I watch them in amusement by the looks on their faces; the orange haired boy speaks up first in quite a disrespectful tone " . .You?" Forcing myself to keep smiling, I give him a fake name "_Yumi, my names Yumi._" I can only speak in whispers, but they seem to hear it loud and clear. Smiling, I look at my six new 'visitors', before the demons whisper

"_More like, new victims._"

Ignoring them for now, I quickly whisper "_Please, play a game with me in here. It's so lonely inside_." They just stare at me, but the orange haired female steeps closer smiling kindly at me before saying "Of course we'll play with you, I'm Orihime." Smiling, I steep back some to let them in. Each one tells me their name as they enter, the other girl is Rukia, and then the tallest boy was called Chad, followed by the glasses wearing boy called Uyruu, next was the red head with strange markings called Renji, and last was the orange haired boy who first talked to me called Ichigo.

Smiling, I close the door. My demons are happy with me and that the people entered my home. I do feel some pity for them, but the demons always locks those feelings away. I can't help, but wonder if they will play with me after three days. I turn back to them and smile, then whispering "_What do you people want to play?_"

**GH: Review and tell me what you think. I tried to do a POV for a charter, but I don't think I'll do that till the third day chapter. I'll probably do the chapters before third day in Sato's View though.**

**Sato: ….**

**GH: you wanna say something Sato?**

**Sato: … No just scaring the readers…**

**GH: -.-' Well bye people and don't worry, It just means Sato likes you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach Haunting: Case of Sato Karakura

By: GhostlyHauntings

Chapter Three: The First Day

**GH: I don't own Bleach or its characters. This is my first fanfiction, and I thought it what if there are bound souls that can't leave the living world, so Sato was made for that purpose to see what happens. She's Schizophrenic, and no I'm not making fun of people who have it, so she is mentally unstable and her last name dose imply her father, Kou Karakura (I don't think they ever mention the founder of Karakura Town so he's made up to) is the founder of the town. M for gore, language, sadist acts, and charter deaths, this chapter is in Sato's view also, time skipping the play date with everyone also.**

**Summary: Ichigo and friends go to Karakura Towns 'One and only' haunted mansion, expecting some cheap, crappy and cheesy effects. Legend has it that Kou Karakura, founder of the town, was killed by his fourteen year old Schizophrenic daughter, Sato Karakura. Once she realized what she did, legend said that she hung herself on the old cherry blossom tree. What the legend doesn't add through is that, whoever comes into the manor is going to die in three days of entering it, as well as the people around them. What they soon find out that the legend, in**_** ALL**_** aspects are true.**

_Thump, thump, thump. What is this noise? Where is it coming from? It's coming from my chest, is this my heart beat? Screaming, that's what I'm supposed to hear. My face it's wet, blood most likely, I can't move to see what it is. My eyes hurt; I can't see much of anything. I can make out figures though, my chest hurts. Pain, so much pain, it's too much to handle. Looking down, I see something like a hand in my chest. I try to scream out, but my voice it's gone. I can't close my eyes now; they're forcing me to watch. But, watch what? More pain now, like being set on fire or even like my hanging. I see now, they're taking the last thing that makes me have some shred of humanity. __**My heart.**_

I wake up, my body drenched with cold sweat. Even after my death, I still dream maybe just maybe it's the last thing that tells me that I'm still human. But, I know I'm not human, and that causes more pain to know that god is just mocking me. Those people that were here earlier, they now have my sickness. They don't know it through, it's better if they do but, I'm not allowed to tell them about it. Their families will get it to and even the people around them frequently; they all will suffer some kind of toured death brought on by their own demons and fears.

They laugh; they enjoy bringing suffering to others. With my sickness in them, I can see what they see and feel what they feel. All I ever brought to this world is sin, never light and for that I'm truly sorry. Right now they want me to see the orange haired male; they didn't like how he talked to me and them, Ichigo. He probably has the worst of all the others; I close my eyes and concentrate on him.

**: Ichigo's POV :**

_That girl, Yumi I can't get her out of my head_. That's the only thought that responds in his mind. His eyes are closed; he's in his bed trying to sleep. The key word _trying_, his thoughts keep speeding up to the point he's going to be sick. He hasn't felt right after entering the Karakura Manor, and _he knows _that was a terrible mistake.

Some part of his brain knows Yumi is actually Sato, but he rejects it instantly like rotting trash. _It was just some girl that wandered in the house that was lonely, not that dead chick Sato._ It's dark outside and somehow this scares him, this must be one of the demons doing. He's over thinking this, but by this time he's fallen into a dark dream, a nightmare for all nightmares.

_It's raining, I spot two people. They have orange hair, ones a woman while the others a little boy most likely her son. The presence of self familiarity keeps eluding me, their passing a bridge. I turn my back to them for only a moment, hoping this dream to be over. I know the ending to this dream, I've had this dream a lot after my mother died. But, something is different._

_Turning back to them, I'm now the only one with her. Blood, so much blood it makes me sick. She's still standing, this nightmare it's changed. She looks mad, she has no eyes and she looks like she's decomposing; her flesh is bloated and purple in some places, her hair is falling out in some places, she needs to be buried soon since her flesh is peeling off, and her smell is nothing less than death. She starts screaming at me, her voice it's demonic sounding "__**WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO SAVE ME?! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU THAT DIED! NO ONE WOULD MISS YOU!"**__ she charges at me, but before she hits me she disappears. The world starts to fade into darkness and I hear her true voice whisper "__**It should have been you…**__"_

He wakes up in cold sweat, tears fall from his eyes. He now truly believes, he should have died not his mother. _"__**It should have been you…**__"_ keeps echoing in his mind. Then he starts to think, _It should have been me that died not mom._ He sobs; his cries of forgiveness go unheard by his mother and god. His demons are that of sadness and anguish.

**: Sato's POV :**

He might die before the third day; I know this it happens more frequently than someone dying on the third day. I feel his pains, he has something similar to that of my father and the demons can use that against him. My father once told me that _'Dreams are the things people truly know. And, once a dream is corrupted, he will no longer be able to live in society.' _

None of them will be able to live in society then, and it's all my fault.

**GH: Hmm Sato you have guilt 0-0?!**

** Sato: You made so it's not like I have a choice**

** GH: aww hug**

** Sato: 0-0 WHAT STAY AWAY FROM ME! *runs away***

** GH: HEY GET BACK HERE! Well review people bye! *runs after Sato***


End file.
